Carry On Emmannuelle
|running time = 84 minutes |catalogue number = VC3204 CC7017 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club VCI and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Carry On Emmannuelle is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd October 1988, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 10th February 1992 and it got re-release by VCI and Cinema Club on 2nd October 1995. It contains the 1978 sexy British comedy film of "Carry On Emmannuelle". Description Cast * Kenneth Williams as Émile Prévert * Suzanne Danielle as Emmannuelle Prévert * Kenneth Connor as Leyland * Jack Douglas as Lyons * Joan Sims as Mrs Dangle * Peter Butterworth as Richmond * Larry Dann as Theodore Valentine * Beryl Reid as Mrs Valentine * Henry McGee as Harold Hump * Victor Maddern as Man in launderette * Dino Shafeek as Immigration officer * Eric Barker as Ancient General * Joan Benham as Cynical lady * Albert Moses as Doctor * Robert Dorning as Prime Minister * Steve Plytas as Arabian official * Michael Nightingale as Police Commissioner * Bruce Boa as US Ambassador * Llewellyn Rees as Lord Chief Justice * Jack Lynn as Admiral * Claire Davenport as Blonde in pub * Norman Mitchell as Drunken husband * Tricia Newby as Nurse in surgery * James Fagan as Concorde steward * Malcolm Johns as Sentry * Howard Nelson as Harry Hernia * Tim Brinton as BBC newscaster * Corbett Woodall as ITN newscaster * Marianne Maskell as Nurse in hospital * Louise Burton as Girl at zoo * David Hart as Customs officer * Gertan Klauber as German soldier * John Carlin as French parson * Guy Ward as Dandy * John Hallet as Substitute football player * Deborah Brayshaw as French buxom blonde * Suzanna East as Colette * Bruce Wylie as Football referee * Philip Clifton as Injured footballer * Stanley McGeagh as Fleet Street journalist * Bill Hutchinson as 1st reporter * Neville Ware as 2nd reporter * Jane Norman as 3rd reporter * Nick White as Sent-off footballer Credits Opening (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Emmannuelle (1978) Closing (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Emmannuelle (1978) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Emmannuelle (1978) Closing (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Emmannuelle (1978) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On Emmannuelle (1978) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On Emmannuelle (1978) * Closing Credits Film * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery Carry-On-Emmannuelle-VHS-1995.jpg|1992 Re-release front cover (Cinema Club) Carry-On-Emmannuelle-VHS-1995-_57.jpg|1992 Re-release back cover (Cinema Club) Carry-On-Emmannuelle-VHS-1995-_57 (1).jpg|1992 Re-release cassette (Cinema Club) carry on Emmannuelle, cert 15 , vhs video.jpg 51P8QBQJNFL.jpg|1995 Re-release front cover with VCI CARRY-ON-EMMANNUELLE-1978-VHS-Comedy-Kenneth-_57.jpg|1995 Re-release back cover with VCI carry on Emmannuelle (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.png|1995 Re-release cassette with VCI Category:Movies Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:BBFC 15 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987 Category:The Rank Organisation